Sammy & Maddie
by o.mcclurg
Summary: Hermione gets cheated on and leave to the us for a few years with harry to get away
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was sitting on the counter of her flat on a cool June day thinking about how her life has went since the end of Hogwarts. It has been a few years since

the final battle. She was now 22, she was no longer the little girl at Hogwarts but a grown woman. Her hair has calmed down to being manageable after visiting a

witch hair stylist calmed it much Hermione's delight. After her seventh year she moved in with Harry and Sirius at Grimmauld's place, the summer before her

seventh year she began dating Ron but it ended with him cheating on her. She remembered what happened very clearly, her heart broke that day. The first boy she

really opened up to betrayed her in the worst way and with the one person he knew would hurt her the most.

Hermione (19 almost 20) was sitting at the Burrow on a hot July day when she picked up the Daily Prophet flipping through the pages for an interesting topics, she

barely turned the page when she seen it on the third page in the middle of the page was a blown up picture of a wide eyed naked Ron trying to cover a naked

Lavender Brown.

A Cheating Golden Boy

Ron Weasley age nineteen a member of the Golden Trio was caught naked with a naked Lavender Brown shagging in a broom closet at the Ministry of Magic.

Information from sources says Hermione and Ron have been in a relationship since the summer before their seventh year together. Sources also says Hermione

has no idea her longtime boyfriend has done this terrible act, Hermione if you are reading this our thoughts here at the Daily Prophet are with you.

Don't worry reader more on this story as it develops!

Rita Skitter

Hermione couldn't believe what she just read. How could he! A year of her life wasted! She had a whole range of emotions flooding through her. She was hurt,

angry, mad, pained, sad, and surprisingly a little happy. Feeling a large bout of anger swell inside her she stood up quickly in search of Ron. Standing from her

seat in the kitchen she looked in the living room, finding nothing she searched outside. Seeing him standing in a group surrounded by Harry, Ginny and the twins

she quickly stalked over there newspaper in hand.

"Hermione baby how are you?" Ron asked smiling seeing her walking quickly to him breathing hard nostrils flaring, face slightly red with anger

"You son of a bitch" Hermione said drawing back her fist hitting Ron between his eye and nose. Hard. Seeing him stumble back trying to catch himself, she felt an

arm go around her waist pulling her back while she tried to pull away wanting one more hit.

"What the hell Hermione?" Harry asked being the one to hold her back while the twins tried to keep from laughing and Ginny stood in front of Hermione trying to

divert her attention.

"I'll tell you what the hell. This pathetic excuse for a man cheated on me!" Hermione yelled trying to pull free

"What are you talking about 'Mione?" Fred asked concerned hearing that his brother cheated on the witch staltered him

"Here, page three. Look at the picture" Hermione spoke handing him the paper. Hearing him reading the article a loud and showing those around him the picture.

"Damn Ron, you finally get a girl to deal with you and you fuck it up. Good going." George replied glaring at Ron

"'Mione I'm so sorry" Harry said loosening his grip enough for Hermione to pull out at full speed towards Ron to punch him again. When suddenly she felt herself

being pushed to the ground, laying on her back with her wrist held down she looked up to see Remus looking back at her breathless having run 100 feet in 3

seconds.

"Get off me Remus" Hermione hissed having her anger boiling

"Not until you tell me what the hell you are doing" Remus said calmly

"I'm fixing to punch Ron like he deserves" Hermione replied staring Remus dead in the eye

"Why?"

"He cheated!" Hermione seethed

"What?" Remus asked confused. Hermione told Remus of the article and the picture. Tearing up she closed her eyes only to open them to a baby face, little

Teddy with spiked blue hair and his father's gray blue eyes

"Aunt 'Mione what's wrong?" Teddy asked concern

"I'm just a little upset honey" Hermione said hearing a snort she looked up to Remus who was smirking

"Think you could get off me" Hermione smirked up. Quickly and easily Remus stood up and helped Hermione up as well

"I'm going home, tell Dumbledore I won't be back for dinner" Hermione said before quickly disapparating to her apartment.

Quickly going to her liquor cabinet she poured a nearly empty bottle of firewhisky, quickly swallowing before throwing it hard against her wall watching it shatter

into a million pieces. Needing music to listen to she quickly went through her music on her radio picking a song, turning it up loud while getting a new bottle of fire

whisky out pouring a drink that she slowly drink while she listened to the music play

 _I loved you, you made me hate me_

 _You gave me hate, see it saved me and these tears are deadly_

 _You feel that? I rip back every time you tried to steal that_

 _You feel bad? You feel sad? I'm sorry, hell no, fuck that_

 _It was my heart, it was my life, it was my start, it was your knife_

 _This strife it dies, this life and these lies_

 _And these lungs have sung this song for too long_

 _And it's true I hurt too remember I loved you_

 _And I've lost it all, fell today, it's all the same_

 _I'm sorry oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry no, no_

 _I've been abused, I feel so used because of you_

 _I'm sorry oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry no, no_

 _I wish I could I could have quit you, I wish I never missed you_

 _And told you that I loved you every time I fucked you_

 _The future that we both drew and all the shit we've been through_

 _Obsessed with the thought of you the pain just grew and grew_

Finishing the drink she poured another. How could she waste two years on that prat? She knew who she really wanted to be with but why did she let this affect

her so much? She was embarrassed, hurt, but mostly anger. Embarrassed because who knows how many people knew he cheated before her, hurt by the way he

did her, and finally anger why could he just break yp with her like a normal person? But she was slight happy, she could finally be with him. In the one person's

bed that intrigued her, that challenged her that made her wet by just his voice. As the song ended a new one began.

 _Pain, without love_

 _Pain, I can't get enough_

 _Pain, I like it rough_

 _'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

 _You're sick of feeling numb_

 _You're not the only one_

 _I'll take you by the hand_

 _And I'll show you a world that you can understand_

 _This life is filled with hurt_

 _When happiness doesn't work_

 _Trust me and take my hand_

 _When the lights go out you will understand_

Over the music blaring the heard the doorbell sound, singing her favorite part she walked to the door

 _Pain, without love_

 _Pain, I can't get enough_

Opening the door while finishing the line

 _Pain, I like it rough_

 _'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

Freezing when she seen who was standing there smirking none other than Severus Snape

"Funny, I too like it rough" Severus winked before turning serious "How are you?" Severus asked stepping in seeing Hermione move

"Fine I'm just so embarrass. How could he do that to me?" Hermione said hearing her voice break

"It's not your fault, you did nothing wrong" Severus said quietly pulling her into a soothing hug

"It doesn't even hurt really, I mean that sounds awful but I was going to break up with him soon, and there was no spark, no passion. I can talk to you about

anything but yet I bring up an intelligent conversation and Ron turns it to Quidditch. I need a guy like you" Hermione said but thought 'I need you'

"Listen I'm going to stay with you tonight. I ordered some food, and we are going to talk." Severus smiled

The rest of the night they talked, drink, and eat. They talked about everything, Hermione speaking of a man that has captured her attention with his intelligent, wit,

and sexiness. Severus however had no clue she was speaking of him, but even if she wasn't he would be there for her. Finally ending up on the couch laying

down asleep with Hermione's head on his naked chest fast asleep while a movie played in the background.

When Hermione woke the next morning she felt an arm around her waist pulling her against a strong chest, turning her head to see who it was she saw Severus

sleeping he was very handsome when he slept, so relaxed. Turning her head back she stared at the television with her eyes closed thinking, 'Why can't he see that

I like him?', after a few minutes inside her thoughts she felt Severus arm moving from her body, still with her eyes closed she turned her body to face his moving her

body towards his feeling the heat radiate off his body. Slowly she opened her eyes, looking up at him staring back at him smiling a tiny smile.

"Good morning" Hermione said quietly

"Good morning" Severus smiled

"I'm going to grab a quick shower, I'll be right back" Hermione said before standing up heading towards the bathroom, shutting the door before stripping down

and stepping into the seam of the shower.

As Severus watched Hermione walk away he could help but notice how she pulled her body closer to his. Smiling at the memory he thought about if she liked him.

Moments after the thought entered his mind he heard the doorbell ring, standing up without realizing he was still shirtless and his pants ruffed up like they was put

on quickly he walked towards the door. Opening it he seen Ron looking down at his feet before realizing the door opened, seeing Ron look at him puzzled he felt

a cool breeze run across his torso quickly remembering he was shirtless.

"What the bloody hell?!" Ron exclaimed looking anger "Where's Hermione?" he yelled

"Shower" Severus smirked leaning against the door frame with his arm cross over his chest

"You fucking bastard" Ron said quickly conjuring a Patronus sending it to Harry, Remus, and Sirius for backup

"What are you doing Weasley" Severus asked seeing the Patronuses disappear to the intended people

"Sending for back up, you've obviously done something wrong to Hermione" Ron said angrily

"I've done nothing to Hermione, well I've done a few things to her" Severus smirked letting the red head to catch his intentions

"Let me see her! Is she okay?" Ron asked while his face quickly became red

"You have no business here Mr. Weasley, please leave now before I force you to leave." Severus said hearing the shower shut off

"Hermione! Hermione!" Ron yelled trying to push past Severus but failing

Hearing several pops both looked into the yard seeing figures quickly running forward. Knowing it was the three men Ron sent for back up, Severus pushed Ron

away from him.

"What's going on?" Remus asked breathing hard trying to catch his breathe

"Severus has done something to Hermione!" Ron yelled

"Shut your mouth Weasley" Severus hissed

"Severus what is going on?" Remus asked politely

"Hermione is fine. After she found out about Mr. Weasley's infidelity she came here to be alone but I came to check on her, I kept her company all night. When

Hermione woke this morning she went for a shower, a few minutes later Weasley showed up and thinks I did an unspeakable act towards her just because I am

shirtless. But I became hot last night and Hermione suggest I take off my shirt so I did. Nothing happened unless you call falling asleep on the couch together

something." Severus said firmly seeing Ron become as red as his hair

"So I sent my son to Molly's on a Saturday morning that I could be using to spend time with him, for a jealous ex-boyfriend." Remus said slowly while glaring at

Ron

"No! He did something to her I know it!" Ron yelled pointing at Severus who rolled his eyes

"Ron, you cheated on Hermione. What are you doing here? Thinking Hermione wants a lying cheater back?" Harry said angrily

"I came to talk to her! Good thing I did because think about what this greasy dungeon bat would've done if I wasn't!" Ron said trying to prove to everyone he

was right

"Oh yes because eating breakfast with Hermione and spending the day with her is just unspeakable" Sirius said sarcastically smirking letting everyone relax and

smile.

Hearing the door open the men turned to see Hermione stepping out with her hair in a ponytail, wearing short shorts and a tank top.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked confused walking toward Severus with her arm crossed her chest

"Hermione! Are you okay?" Ron asked stepping toward her causing Severus to step between them glaring at Ron.

"I'm fine Ronald, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked pulling on Severus arm, trying to pull him away from Ron, wrapping her arms around his feeling him

relax she slipped one of her hands into his, squeezing lightly, feeling Severus squeeze back she knew she made the right decision.

"I came to check on you. Did Snape hurt you?" Ron asked angrily seeing Hermione wrapped around Severus

"Of course not Ronald. Boys what are you doing here?" Hermione asked turning her attention towards the three men.

"Ron sent us an urgent Patronus message saying you were badly hurt, so of course we came immediately. When we arrived we found Ron and Severus glaring at

each while Ron accused Severus of hurting you. Severus explained what happened so now all of us are mad at Ron for pulling us away from a beautiful Saturday

morning" Harry explained

"Go home boys, thank you for coming to check if I was okay. We'll see you tonight for dinner." Hermione said quietly still holding on to Severus

"See you tonight 'Mione. Love you be safe!" Sirius smirked getting ready to disapperate

"Wait! How do we know that he didn't drug her or something?" Ron asked hastily

"Weasley what possible reason would I have to drug Hermione?" Severus asked annoyed moving his thumb against her skin absent mindley

"Because you want to be with her! You've always wanted her, she probably even cheated on me to be with you when I caught you in her room together"

Ron yelled. Hermione lunge forward to slap Ronald but was stop by an arm around her waist

"I never cheated on you! Severus and I was relaxing after a long day with a glass of firewhisky, and having an intelligent conversation which you lack the ability to!"

Hermione snared

"Ron shut your mouth, you've done enough. And don't bother coming to dinner tonight at Grimmauld." Harry said pulling Ron away from Severus and Hermione

"Fine Hermione be a bloody slag!" Ron yelled.

This caused Severus to become very anger, quickly he walked up to Ron pulling his fist back before slamming it into Ron's face hard. The hard hit caused Ron to

stumble backwards before falling to his bum.

"Damn it Ron we was almost gone without an injury" Sirius mumbled to Remus who smirked

"Next time just walk away" Severus said standing over Ron glaring at him before walking back to Hermione who was smirked at an injured Ron on the ground

"Help me Sirius, we have to get him to Molly for cleanup" Harry said picking Ron off the ground with Sirius's help

"Love you 'Mione see you all tonight." Remus said smiling because disappearating for the Burrow to retrieve his son

"Love you 'Mione" Harry and Sirius said before disappearating

"Well that was interesting" Hermione smiled making Severus smile

"Let's go in" Severus said grabbing Hermione's hand pulling them into the cool room

"Thank you for punching Ron earlier, if you didn't I was going to" Hermione smiled sitting down on the couch with Severus

"My pleasure, prat deserved it." Severus smiled back

Hermione went to kiss him on the cheek but at the last second Severus turned his head making her lips fall on his. The kiss was gently but it sent shivers down

both of their spines. Slowly breaking the kiss they broke apart looking at each other

"I'm sorry" Hermione said quietly embarrassed thinking he wouldn't want a little 'girl' kissing him

"Don't be" Severus whispered taking his hand placing it on her neck pulling her close again kissing her softly. After a couple minutes of kissing, Severus took his

hand lowering them down to her legs, pulling her to his lap where she sat straddling him. Her hands around his neck while his hand sat on her waist. The kiss

continued passionately until Severus pulled away looking into her eyes

"I'm sorry I don't know what I was think. You just broke up with you boyfriend and you have feelings for another man." Severus said quietly

"I may have just broken up with my boyfriend but it's been over for a long time hell me and him haven't had sex in months. And the other man is you" Hermione

smiled seeing Severus's eyes light up slightly

"But you said the man was sexy, I'm not sexy." Severus said quietly

"Have you seen yourself in the mirror?" Hermione asked quirking her eyebrows "you have a six pack Severus, want to know my favorite part of your body is?"

"Hell yeah I do" Severus smirked

"Your hair, always have something to run my fingers through and grip" Hermione smirked bring her lips back to his kissing his gently. Severus slowly brought his t

ongue out raking it across her lower lip asking for permission. Hermione slowly opened her mouth letting him in bringing her tongue to his slowly rubbed against his.

Pulling away Hermione whispered

"Bed?"

"Are you sure?" Severus asked looking in her eyes for any hesitation but finding none

"Absolutely" Hermione said bringing her lips to his once again


	2. Chapter 2

Wrapping Hermione legs around his waist and bringing his hands down to under her thighs gripping tightly before standing up making his way to her bedroom.

The story was out and everyone knew Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley broke up the following day. There were so many reporters trying to get the order no

one could leave or enter through the front door of Grimmauld's place. That night Harry set up a map of the world and handed Hermione a dart to throw. Wherever

it landed was where they would go. The dart landed on Baton Rouge, Louisiana. One week later they was in the United States. Hermione told Severus of their

plan, but never said where she was going, or when she would be back but they wrote. But she never told him of her little secret.

They stayed there for two years emerging themselves in the culture, they liked the music, and they also like the excitement of partying in the United States.

But they missed England and Sirius had begged numerous time for them to return to England once again. After two years of being in the United States they

returned back to England but with glamour. When they went out in public Harry was a blond with shaggy hair and blue eyes Hermione had straight black hair

and blue eyes as well. No one knew they returned they wanted it to be a surprise for everyone, whenever they went outside the large flat they rented together they

had the glamour on. They met two girls while staying in the US. Madalyn and Samantha. The girls owned a wizard only club that Hermione and Harry visited

frequently to hang out with them. The girls helped out extremely when they found out Hermione's secret as well as Harry helping every step of the way.

When they returned to England they had nothing that interested them so one night they went clubbing together, that's how the idea formed. Harry drunkly

suggested opening two clubs in one building. The bottom level for those who wanted a night of dinner and music, mostly used by older settled down people

while the second floor was for the younger generation with music, dancing, and drinking. That night they wrote down the idea only to be found the following day

sparking more interest. They told Maddy and Sammy about it and asked them to come to England with them to help open it, Maddy and Sammy happily agreed.

They found the perfect building in a great part of town, and with half the money from Harry's vault and the same amount from Hermione's they bought and cleaned

up the building. Buying everything they needed with the help of the girls. They wanted the club to open in time for summer vacation. In one day they would reveal

to everyone they had returned. Harry was currently at an agency that specialized in security while Hermione was thinking of anything they may have missed but

finding none.

"Hey Miss H!" Hermione heard Harry yell, she instantly put the glamour on. That was the duos signal if one brought company over. When Harry walked in he

didn't have the glamour on this confused Hermione until she seen who was behind him.

"Oh my God." Hermione said instantly dropping the glamour hoping off the counter running at the guests who walked in. The man behind Harry opened his arms

smiling having Hermione in his arms before hugging her tightly before letting her go letting her hug the other men. When Hermione came to the last man she

wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer than the others, when she pulled away she looked at the men in her kitchen with her and Harry. Both

roommates smiling happily.

"Sirius Black you bastard!" Hermione said grinning playfully

"Aww I miss you too Hermione" Sirius said smiling back

"How have you been Hermione, Harry?" Remus asked smiling

"Good, opening a club" Hermione said smiling happily glad to finally see her adoptive family again

"Harry was telling us about that. I'm assuming we get VIP places at the opening" Sirius said smirking putting an arm around Harry hugging in from the side

"Of course you can!" Harry grinned

"Remus how are you and Teddy? I've been wondering how you've been doing after Tonk's death" Hermione asked

"Good, Teddy is doing well too" Remus said smiling

"That's amazing" Hermione said giving Remus another hug

"Thank you. Teddy just turned four in April and would love to see his Aunt Hermione and Uncle Harry! But just wait to hear who Sirius is dating seriously"

Remus said smiling backing up from Sirius who tried to hit him

"A girl? Wow Sirius Black finally decided to settle down. So who is it?" Hermione ask giving Sirius a poke in the stomach making him smile

"It's Ginny" Sirius said quietly looking at the floor

"Good job Sirius, really glad I didn't date her that would be awkward" Harry smiled as well as Hermione

"You didn't?" Sirius asked

"Nope I mean she had a crush on me but then we became friends and her crush turned to friend feelings." Harry replied

"When are you going to tell everyone who you are dating Harry?" Hermione said smiling while Harry glared

"Someone finally snagged Harry? Who is this lucky girl?" Remus asked grinning

"Not a girl, guy. I'm gay" Harry said confidently "It's Lucius Malfoy"

The room remain quiet for a couple minutes while the roommates let the news sink in

"My friend? The blond one?" the man beside Hermione said making everyone look at Severus Snape who had a shocked look on his face

"Yes" Replied Harry smiling

"You should have seen how I figured it out..." Hermione said before Harry stepped towards her putting his hand over her mouth whispering in her ear

"I will scream out who you had sex dreams about all the time" Harry said making Hermione blush

"Fine I won't, I'll write you all later and tell you!" Hermione said looking at Harry smiling while he put his head in his hands

"Let the know-it-all find a loophole in everything" Harry mumbled making everyone laugh

"So what is with the extra coats on the coatrack? Having company over?" Sirius winked causing Hermione and Harry to smile

"No we have three more roommates. We met two of them in the States at their wizard only club they owned. Basically we met, laughed, got along great and

when we was moving back and decided to start the club we asked them to move here with us and live with us. They accepted, sold their club and now we're

here. They sound be here soon but be warned they're a little-"Harry said but was cut off by the door slamming

"You bloody git! What possessed you to turn my dress pink?" a feminine voice yelled

"Payback's a blank! That's for turning my black leather jacket purple!" another feminine voice

When the two girls walked in with a small child in ones arms there was a moment of silence but was quickly broke

"Everyone these are our roommates this is Madalyn aka Maddy" Hermione said pointing at a petite women looking twenty-one. She had shoulder long black

curly hair with brown twinkling eyes. She wore very little makeup, smiling beautiful she wore skinny jeans and a black t-shirt that said "I'm a biter". She shook

hands with the men who was staring back at the two new arrives. Maddy couldn't describe it but she felt a pull towards Remus, and Remus to Maddy

"And this is Samantha aka Sammy" Harry said pointing at the taller girl looking twenty-one as well, she was a fiery red head with dark green eyes, she also smiled

beautiful with little make-up she was wearing black skinny jeans and black tank top with her leather jacket on while shaking hands with the men.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mommy?" a little voice said, looking over it was the little girl that was in Sammy's arms holding out her arms towards Hermione. The little girl looked like

Hermione would when she was younger but had black eyes with a bit of a twinkle in them.

"What is it baby?" Hermione said taking the child into her arms watching the reactions of the men around her

"Who are these people?" the child whispered

"This is Sirius, Remus and Severus" Hermione said pointing at the men when she called their names. When Maddy heard Severus name she looked at Hermione

smirking which Hermione caught quickly

"Don't you dare Maddy" Hermione giggled knowing what was on her mind

"Good evening ladies" Sirius smiled kissing the child, Maddy, Sammy's hands causing them to smile "Who are you little one" Sirius smiled

"Roxanne" the child voice scared slightly at the new company

"How old are you?" Remus asked smiling

"I just two" Roxanne said softly holding up two fingers. Hermione carefully looked up at Severus to see if he was doing the math in his head. Figuring out that

Roxanne was his. When she looked up she seen him looking at the child before looking up at her with a look that said 'We'll talk later'

"So Harry what is it like living with three women and a little girl?" Sirius asked smiling

"It's fun, but hard. They're way stronger than they look." Harry said smiling playfully

"Oh yeah how so?" Remus smiled teasingly

"Want me to show you?" Maddy flirted

"Try it" Remus flirted back

"Grab my wrist" Maddy said holding out her arm, Remus gently grabbed Maddy's wrist with all the eyes on them.

"Ready?" Maddy asked smirking, Remus nodded ready. Suddenly Maddy flipped her wrist grabbing Remus's wrist twisting pushing the wrist against his back

while she pushed his body against the closet wall her over hand grabbed his getting a better grip on it

"Damn! That was quick!" Sirius exclaimed smiling

"This is nothing. You should see us girls wrestling with Harry and Lucius. Every time they are on their backs breathing hard, just like another activity I can think of"

Sammy said smiling at Harry who blushed

"Damn Remus. Liking that position?" Draco asked standing in the doorway smirking, Maddy quickly released Remus who winked at her making her blush

"Hi, I'm Maddy" Maddy said outstreaching her hand while Draco did the same

"Draco Malfoy" Draco said shaking her hand

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed giving Draco a big hug, which he happily return. Draco looked at the small child and around the room spotting the two new

additions

"Draco this is Roxanne she's my daughter" Hermione said smiling

"Nice to meet you Roxanne I'm Draco" Draco said outstretching his large hand softly grabbing her small one shaking it. Draco smiled before walking over to the

two new additions

"And who are you beautiful?" Draco asked Sammy

"Sammy, and you?" Sammy said extending her hand smiling feeling an odd sensation in her stomach

"Draco" Draco replied kissing her hand

"So, you girls said something about wrestling?" Sirius smirked

"All wrestling outside! Do you know how many items in the flat we've had to replace?" Hermione asked smiling

"Yes but how good does it feel to bring a boy to his knees?" Sammy asked winking looking at her then Severus smirking

"Mommy can go play on the swings?" Roxanne asked pointing to the swing set

"Sure honey be careful thou" Hermione said setting Roxanne down watching her run and play giggling

"Alright who's first?" Harry asked

"Maddy and I. I want payback." Remus said smiling playfully pulling Maddy by the hand to the middle of the yard where they had plenty of room

"You sure about this?" Maddy asked playfully

"Absolutely you are about to be on your back panting" Remus said suggestively winking

"Plan on it one day" Maddy winked back

As the wrestling began there was blocks and attempted hit, but quickly Remus was on top of Maddy with her wrist pinned at her sides breathing hard

"Told you you'll be on your back panting" Remus smirked and winked playfully

"Now see I like this position a lot but…"Maddy smiled before putting her feet to Remus's stomach flipping him over where the top of her head met his, both on their back until Maddy flipped back landing on top of Remus

pinning his wrist by his side with her legs on either side of him.

"This position is much better." Maddy whispered bringing her face close to Remus until they were inches apart "Better luck next time" Maddy said getting up easily walking inside swinging her hips side to side seductively

"Holy shit" Remus said quickly getting up following Maddy into the kitchen

"Maddy, are you a werewolf?" Remus asked stepping into the kitchen seeing Maddy perch on top of the counter

"Yes, I'm guessing you are too?"

"Yes, do you get this weird pulling sensation?" Remus asked stepping towards her till he was in the middle of her legs inches from her face

"Y-yeah" Maddy stuttered

"Good now I won't feel weird by doing this" Remus asked planting his lips to her kissing her deeply while her hands wrapped around his pulling him close

"Hermione do you think Maddy and Remus are going to get together?" Sammy asked quietly

"I don't know Remus is very shy, and he's not that great with women." Hermione whispered back

"I bet you five galleons they will be together within a week" Sammy smiled

"Deal" Hermione said shaking her hand, seeing Draco walking over

"Hey Sammy why don't you show Draco your moves?" Hermione asked winking

"Bring it" Sammy said pulling Draco to the open space

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." Draco said making Hermione laugh

"Let's do this" Sammy winked taking off her jacket throwing it aside

Quickly the fighting began, Sammy easily deflected hits, and as soon as the fight started it ended. With Sammy on top straddling him pinning down his wrist smirking

"I hope you like being on your back" Sammy said suggestively

"When you're on top, hell yes" Draco smiled playfully, gaining an idea Sammy quickly popped out her fangs showing them to Draco who went wide-eyed before calming smiling

"Those would bring one hell of a love bite" Draco smiled

"Never thought my son would be a bottom" a voice spoke from the doorway, Hermione turned her head from her friends to the man. Seeing Lucius before smiling

"Do you know that the wolf and a girl are going at it on your kitchen counter?" Lucius asked pointing towards the door behind him while walking up the Harry before leaning down kissing Harry on the head

"I swear if one more person shags in my kitchen I will kill them. I've done had to scrub every inch because who knows what's been there" Hermione said sending a pointed glare at Harry who smirked

"I paid you back for that" Lucius smirked "Hey Draco are you just going to lay there staring at her or actually talk to her?" Lucius smirked while Draco blushed deeply causing Sammy to smile

"Sammy think you could quit tormenting Draco and get off his lap?" Hermione asked smirking

"I have a better idea. Why don't you bring Severus there to the open area and show him your new moves?" Sammy said playfully getting up gracefully walking over to Hermione swinging her hips knowing Draco would be

watching

"Severus do you want Hermione to show you some of her new moves" Sammy asked Severus making him smirk

"I think I would end up teaching her a few things" Severus smirked causing Sammy to smile

"See I can tell me and him will get along well" Sammy smiled

"Come on Granger. Scared?" Severus said cockily causing Sammy to giggle

"You're on Snape." Hermione said looking at a smirking Severus before walking to the open area with Severus following her watching her hips.

"Are you going to the club opening?" Draco asked Sammy

"Of course I am. I helped redecorate the building with 'Mione and Harry."

"Would you come with me…as a date?" Draco asked nervously making Sammy turn her head towards him

"I'm sorry but I just came out of a bad relationship but I would love to hang out with you" Sammy said kissing his cheek softly seeing his cheeks blush slightly

"Of course" Draco smiled

"Ready Severus?" Hermione winked

"Be ready to get on you back breathless, but for right now be ready to be pinned down." Severus flirted

The fight began like the others attempted hits and block until someone was on their back and that person was none other the Severus Snape. Hermione had his wrist pinned down while she sat on his stomach.

"Why did we never try this position?" Severus smirked before flipping them making Hermione on the bottom. Slowly Severus leaned his head down, bringing his lips to hers softly while wolf whistles were heard. Pulling

away Severus smiled

"I've missed that"

"I have too" Hermione smiled back before flipping him like Maddy flipped Remus before standing up gracefully

"Very nice!" Sammy yelled walking to the door of the kitchen with Hermione following her.

"Roxanne come on inside" Hermione yelled getting her daughter's attention before seeing the girl run towards her into the house

When they walked in they saw Maddy sitting on the kitchen counter with Remus standing in-between her legs kissing her roughly easily could tell they was in a tongue war.

"Dang Maddy! You work quickly!" Sammy smirked letting the others who was coming in hear her as well

Pulling away from Remus quickly Maddy seen many people with wide-eyes except Sammy who was smirking and a smiling Hermione

"Shut it bloodsucker" Maddy smirked playfully

"What are you going to do about it runt?" Sammy smiled playfully before turning to Hermione "Guess I won the bet!" Sammy said handing her hand out while Hermione piled 5 galleons on it

"You bet that I would kiss Remus?" Maddy asked shocked as Remus smiled and took a seat next to her on the counter putting his hand on her thigh

"Of course. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" Sammy smiled making everyone laugh a small laugh

"What do you two mean by runt and bloodsucker?" Sirius asked

"I'm a half-vampire and half-veela" Sammy said proudly

"And I'm a werewolf" Maddy proudly said as well

"Well that's interesting" Severus spoke

"So when you turn into werewolves you can shag in that form too?" Sirius asked with a slight smile

"Yes Sirius, yes it does." Maddy smiled causing Remus to smirk

"Dang Remus, so bloody lucky!" Sirius smiled

"I didn't think of it like Sirius did. But I am now" Remus said pulling Maddy closer to him

"Only if you're a good boy." Maddy flirted causing whistles to be heard around the room

"See you and me are going to get along just fine" Sirius smiled while Remus hopped off the counter

"As much as I would love to continue this conversation, I have to go pick up my son" Remus said before turning around to look at a sad Maddy

"What's wrong?" Remus asked quietly

"Nothing I'm fine, go see your son. I'll see you tonight at dinner?" Maddy asked

"Of course, do you want to come with me to meet him?" Remus smiled

"I would love to." Maddy smiled hopping off the counter grabbing his hand walking to the door

"Love y'all see you tonight!" Maddy yelled walking out of the kitchen

"Love you too! Be safe!" Hermione, Sammy, and Harry yelled back before hearing the door shut.

"Well I'm going to the Manor, we'll be back for dinner!" Lucius said pulling Harry by the hand to the fireplace before disappearing into it.

"I'm going to go shopping for a dress for the opening tomorrow" Sammy said walking towards the door "I'll be back later you want to come Roxie?" Sammy asked looking back seeing the little girl run towards her before

pulling her up sitting Roxanne on her hip

"Thank you Aunt Sammy" Roxanne said smiling

"Could I accompany you?" Draco flirted smiling

"Sure, what the hell. You can tell me how hot I am" Sammy smiled seeing him walking to her before opening the door for her and walking out putting a hand on the small of her back.

"I'm going to see my women" Sirius said walking out as well leaving only Hermione and Severus alone

"How have you been?" Hermione asked perching herself on the counter

"I've been okay, I've missed you" Severus said looking up to her

"I've missed you too. I'm sorry I never told you I was leaving or told you where I was going" Hermione said playing with her hands in her lap

"I understand to a point, but Hermione we shagged all that week and then you left. And now you come back with a new club opening and a daughter." Severus said with pain in his voice "Is she mine?" Severus asked

hopeful. Hermione slowly nodded.


End file.
